1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of tool holders that are used by carpenters, electricians, plumbers, roofers, gardeners, students and the like who want the ability to carry many different objects at the same time while working in a convenient, easy to use, manner. More specifically, this invention relates to a specially configured tool pouch that is capable of carrying power tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, numerous tool holding apparatuses have been disclosed that may be inserted or worn on a belt, attached to an apron or mounted on a carrier such as a bucket, box or carton. For example, in order to perform various tasks in their given trades, tradespersons such as electricians, carpenters and plumbers use tool holders to transport the various tools that they frequently use to each job site.
The prior art tool holders usually have one or more pockets or pouches into which small tools and other objects are placed to be carried from job to job. For example, tools, such as screwdrivers, smaller wire cutters, chisels and the like normally are stored in one or more of the larger pockets. Small objects such as nuts, bolts, nails and the like usually are placed in the smaller pockets. The holders also may contain hooks and/or loops through which a variety of tools such as hammers may be suspended.
In the prior art, tool pouches are usually made up of one or more pockets that are substantially square or rectangular in shape. The problem with these prior art pouches is that due to the way they are configured, the pockets are unable to safely contain other types of tools and other items that are often used on various jobs. For example, tools such as electric drills, electric screwdrivers and caulking guns usually do not fit easily into a pocket along with other tools and supplies. Further, to the extent that they do fit, due to the weight distribution of the tool or other item, the tool or item has a tendency to fall out of the pocket. Thus, the shape and configuration of the pockets contained within prior art tool holders limit the types of tools and other items that may be carried therein.
Therefore, there has been a long felt need for a tool holder which can easily store and transport most of the smaller power tools and other relatively large sized items that are used today. There also has been a long felt need for a tool holder that is capable of carrying angular tools or other items without the risk of those tools or items falling out of the pocket into which they have been placed.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of prior art tool holders since there is at least one or more specially shaped pockets that allows the user to carry a variety of power tools or other large items that they have not been able to easily carry on or in their tool holders in the past. Due to the new and novel configuration of at least one or more of the pockets, there is less danger that a larger tool or other item such as a power drill and the like will fall out of the tool holder thereby injuring the user or the surface nearby.